Kidnapped
by PekoponianDani
Summary: What happens when one of Keroro's subordinates gets kidnapped by someone from his past? Rated for MAJOR gore. Do NOT read if you get squeamish O o Complete, Uploading gradually.
1. Prologue

Okay so this is _not_ a one-shot. :3 'tis a PROLOGUE. I had nothing planned, just the kind of beginning idea and such... There may be adult content later on, but I'm keeping it M just in case 3. Just thought the ending was a good way to leave it... Hrrm... Let's see.. My first fanfic including one of the actual KG/SF characters... (Keroro Gunso/Sgt. Frog). So hope you enjoy...  
And if nobody's noticed, my R&R SUCKS!! As in it is nil. If you're reading this and have an account pleae R&R or nothing will be posted. 3

* * *

Our main character moaned quietly around his gag, opening his eyes to a blurry environment. He felt someone touching his hip, sliding their hand along his lower stomach. "Mmm," he complained quietly, mumbling around his gag, exhaustion overtaking his limbs and making him useless to retaliate against the touch. He shut his eyes, the unfocused surroundings making him dizzy.  
"Open your eyes," a quiet voice said, almost teasingly. He refused weakly, leaning back against the wall. Cold metal touched his stomach and he stiffened, feeling the blade's sharp edge. "Open them." He did after a hesitation, letting them focus in the dim light and seeing his captor again.  
A simple Keronian with light violet skin, navy blue eyes, a red hat atop her head and an in-spiked circle as her symbol, along with fangs in her mouth and a fluffy tail behind her. What was she, he had wondered, and gotten an answer for more than what he'd meant.  
She was a tormentor, a sadist, a murderer, a killer, a mutant, an experiment, a person who takes what she wants with no regard for others, and doesn't care who gets hurt in the process.  
"There's his eyes," she said, smiling kindly. He hated the smile, shrinking back from it. "Aw, whats wrong?" she asked, tilting her head and smiling, letting it take on an evil anc cold appearence. He mumbled quietly, unable to get anything coherent past his gag.  
"Want me to take the gag off?" she asked and, after a pause, he nodded. "Want me to get the other one?" He shook his head, watching her with terror imminent in his eyes. She laughed, wrapping a hand around his head and watching as he cringed from her touch. "But it's oh so tempting," she whispered and he shivered, watching her tensely. If she chose to get it he could do nothing against it but... but scream... and then she'd leave in so much longer... He almost shut his eyes but kept them up and watching her nervously, trembling against her hand. "Cold?" she whispered and he shook his head slowly. "Not even a little...?" He shook his head again and she sighed, standing up and putting her hands on her hips and pouting down at her, making him feel very anxious. "You're not much fun today," she muttered and he did nothing, hoping she'd leave. His throat was raw and burned, his entire body still exhausted from the day prior. He could still feel those spike all over his body.... He shuddered, haunching his shoulders a bit and looking at his hands bound in his lap, his legs actually free and extended in front of him. He'd fallen asleep when shackles there, hadn't he?... He mumbled a quiet sigh and, after a hesitation, let his eyes wander up to look at his captor. She had her arms crossed in front of her and was looking up at the roof.  
"...You're not the way you used to be," she said quietly and he tensed, watching her with panic rising in his throat. She had the same distant look as she'd had yesterday with the fire... But her words... Not the pool.....  
"You've changed since I last saw you," she sighed quietly, turning her blue eyes to him and making him stiffen. "...Zeroro."

* * *

**_Meepblahflashbackballaraggenflagged..._**

Whoa :D Okay so there is the prologue.... X3 Hope you enjoooooy~ Whoa it's shorter than I thought.. Oh well~


	2. Out Smarted

...NO LONGER ON HIATUS.

WOOOOOH.

Also... I was already finished this fanfiction before I noticed, I forgot to make any reference what so _ever_ to the Prologue.

So, inevitably, there _is_ a sequel.

It's just going to take _forever_ go get to that, considering I have dozens of other things to work on. Anyways, about... ten chapters or so. I'll update one every day till they're all up c: Enjoy

* * *

A light blue form looked down from his perch on the building below Pekopon's surface, the wind blowing back his assassin's attire as he watched his objective walk by drunkenly. He shook his head and wrapped his hand slowly around the hilt of his sword, leaning on the knee he had propped over the ridge of the building's roof. The Viper walked by, a bottle of beer actually in his hand as he teetered back and forth, making his unmarked path towards his home, or possibly a hotel somewhere. The assassin had never understood Viper's, but this one had to do with his mission, and he would fulfill his duty expanentially.

He stepped up onto the edge of the roof, sliding his blade out of it's sheeth and holding in front of him, closing his eyes. _With the wind,_ he thought and vanished, appearing on the ground a second later with a small plume of dust rising around his swift-moving form. He vanished from there a moment after, appearing on a large crate on the other side of the buildings, seeing the Viper had his gun-hand empty of alchohal and loaded with bullets. He'd hoped such a drunk enemy would have been smart enough to discharge, but he had no such luck. It didn't matter, of course, but it would have made it a smidgen easier. He stood up straight, his sword held in his hand as the Viper paused, glancing over his shoulder before shrugging absently, turning to resume his path.

"Where is Operation Hex taking place?" he called and the Viper spun around, pointing his gun sluggishly.

"Wha...?... Who're you?" the Viper demanded, squinting his eyes angrily. "A Keronian! You... weak little frog," it muttered, keeping its gun pointed at him. He shifted his stance, holding the flat end of his blade in his other palm and pointing it towards his target.

"Dororo Heichou," he responded, watching the Viper carefully. "Where is Operation Hex?"

"Hex? Huah..." The Viper waved his beer-wielding hand, taking a swig from it and letting his gun drop to his side. "Abandoned," he called, waving the beer-bottle like they were old friends. "S...tupid Nyororo... Ate the... frikkin.... bomb." He yawned and Dororo felt a sweatdrop on his head. This was embarrassing...

He stood up straight, letting his sword fall to his side. "Abandoned?" he asked, not trusting the form before him.

"Like I said, buh-bye... Nyororo's r'useless." Dororo sighed quietly, stepping off the crate and falling swiftly to the ground, landing easily as though it had only been a few inches, not ten and a half feet. Such a deeply drunk Viper wouldn't even be able to lie at this point, he knew as common knowledge. His leader had sent him on yet another useless mission...

"Drop it." He looked up and found himself facing a gun barrel, the Viper behind it glaring at him with a broad smirk on his face.

_Tricked!_ his mind exclaimed as a quick, surprised gasp escaped him. _Damn!!_ He narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on his sword. The gun before him cocked, the barrel clicking quietly as the wielder prepared to shoot his head off.

"I said drop it."

Dororo glared at him for another minute before opening his hand, letting the weapon drop with a little clatter. "Good," the Viper said and he waved his other now-empty hand; the beer-bottle lay strewn to the side. He either hadn't heard it been thrown or it had been thrown when he'd been distracted with the shame of being tricked so damn _easily._ "Now turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around. Face the crates."

Dororo didn't move, confused by the order and not sure how to react. He needed to get out of this before something got out of hand. "Didn't you hear me?" The gun cocked again and pointed at his chest now, pushing the cold metal against his skin. "Turn around." After a second Dororo did this, watching the dark crate quietly. He heard something shuffling and turned his head a bit. "Don't turn around." He paused before looking in front of him again, pressing his palms together silently before shifting their positions. "Hands behind your back, frog," the Viper growled suddenly and Dororo shifted his hands three times, quickly, before feeling the cold metal digging into his back, shoving him up against the crate and pressing him into it. He pushed his hands up, stopping the impact of smacking his head and cringing angrily at the barrel being forced into his spine. "Don't think I'm stupid, _Heichou,_" it hissed. "Hands behind your back. _Now._" Dororo obliged after a moment, leaning his forehead against the crate and letting his hands fall, grasping one wrist with his other hand behind his back. _Stupid, _he thought irritably as he felt chains wrapping around his wrists. _Really stupid. Tricked by a _Viper_!...._ He shut his eyes, waiting impatiently for another chance at escape.

"Come on," he heard the Viper said and he pushed off the crate, turning with his arms now bound behind him, finding the end of a chain in the Viper's grasp. He paused before the Viper waved him on and started walking in the same direction the Viper had been headed, shifting his wrists uncomfortably. _Again, caught by a Viper,_ he thought, reprimanding himself mentally. "Move it," the Viper snapped and he looked out of the corner of his eye. The chains were wrapped around the gun's barrel, the Viper's other hand holding it taut so the ten feet of chain didn't give Dororo much of a chance to get far ahead. He wouldn't need it.

"Or what?" Dororo scoffed, trying to sound cocky.

"Or what?" the Viper demanded, sounding vaguely surprised. Dororo felt cold metal on the back of his head and the Viper's narrowed eyes glaring at him with more venom then his fangs could produce. "Or I'll splatter your brains on the alley wall, is what. Stand there." Dororo's wrists were jerked back and he stumbled back a step, almost losing his balance. "Move." The barrel jammed into his back and he was forced up against a brick wall, feeling the cool night air and it's effects on the building. "Well?" He felt the barrel pressed softly against his head again and he stuck his tongue out thoughtfully.

"Well what?" Dororo asked, sounding annoyingly innocent.

"Well, are you going to move it, or are you going to die?"

"Neither," Dororo said and dropped into a crouch, vanshing from the Viper's view and gun point. The giant serpant blinked in shock before he felt the chains torn from his palm, giving a surprised hiss of fury as he released it. Dororo spun on his leg, grabbing the chains with his hands and slamming the Viper against the wall. It gasped and slid down painfully, landing on it's side. Dororo shifted his hands as much as possible, unable to get any marks done right. "Damn it," he uttered, getting angry. The Viper stirred, holding his head with his gun hand and groaning loudly. The assassin pulled on his wrists, jerking his arm up and nearly shouldering himself in the face. "Come _on,_" he growled quietly, feeling the chains start to give. _Yes!_ he thought as he felt them slide down his hands a bit. The Viper cracked its eyes open and growled, swinging it's gun towards him and firing off three quick shots. Dororo gasped and ducked quickly. The Viper grabbed the chain with his hand and jerked it towards himself, yanking it out from behind Dororo's legs and causing the assassin to give a quiet cry of surprise, falling over and landing hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him. He cringed, dragging in a painful breath and struggling to sit up. A gun barrel suddenly blocked his view and he shut his eyes tightly, falling back. _Should have rolled to the side,_ he thought quietly, waiting for the shot to end his life.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed c:


	3. Meeting the Enemy

I wrote so much and it got deleted.

*sighs* Hate FF :C

This chapter drags a bit. As for the Igua's and Kimelio's they're mine. They're a big part of this so pay attention to the descriptions.

Also, my descriptions suck, so I hope you have a good imagination.

* * *

"Get up."

Dororo opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the gun barrel pointed at his face. He blinked twice, quickly, and opened his eyes a bit more, seeing the Viper glowering at him over the gun. "Did you hear me or not, pipsqueek? I can shoot you, or you can stand up. Now make a choice before I shoot you."

Dororo winced as he sat up, wishing he could lay back and sleep. The gun moved away from his head and gave him enough area to stand slowly, wincing.

"Quit your faces," the Viper muttered and Dororo sighed shakily, his head throbbing from the smash it had gotten. "Move it."

"Mmf," Dororo muttered uselessly, starting to walk again. The gun never left the back of his head now, the chains wrapped indefinitely around the Viper's palm and leaving Dororo no room to even move a foot ahead. Blew his chance, and he wasn't even sure he'd get another...

He stopped abruptly, choking on the chains that wrapped around his neck and cut off his air. They loosened immediately and he took a deep breath, letting his chest fall as he let it out.

"Keep your trap shut, your eyes down, and your hands motionless," the Viper growled. "Unless you want to die."

Dororo glanced at him out of the corners of his eyes before looking forward, watching as a brightly lit door loomed over his head. An eye-slide shifted and a pair of narrowed hunter eyes glared out at them.

"Hex," the Viper said and the eyes shifted down to Dororo. "Prey," he said, sounding exasperated.

"...Desk?"

"Block."

The hunter eyes widened a bit before the slide was put back in place, the door opening. _Great, I'm a block,_ he thought, trying to decode what it could be and coming up blank. _Kururu-kun could figure it out,_ he thought absently before it clicked into place. He had never really noticed his own self-dependancy, but now that he thought about it deeply, he could see that he had never felt like someone would ever notice his absence and he always had to fend for himself, get himself out of situations like these.

He stumbled into a dim-lit room, red, blue, yellow, green, orange lights all shining faintly on tables where Viper, Kimelio, Igua... more predatory aliens then he'd ever seen clustered in one area. An Igua eyed him, it's neck-spikes rising to scent him from the distance. "What have you got there?" it asked, standing slowly and letting it's spiked tail lashed to the side.

Igua had large tails, the spikes on the end able to sharpen and be used as a weapon or go limp to become a blunt attack. They had spikes on the backs of their heads replacing hair, and their tongue's were blue, used to measure temperature and pharamones and the likes. Dororo didn't know too much, but he knew that their fangs were poisonous, and they liked to tear Keronians apart and eat them.

"He's mine," his captor retorted, tightening his grip on the chain. Dororo averted his gaze to the ground, biting his lip anxiously.

"No price?" the Igua asked, stopping next to them. Dororo twisted his hands nervously, staring intently at the ground as the Viper narrowed its eyes at the hungry alien in front of them.

"No price," he agreed and the Igua sighed, a cold, fake sound.

"And here I thought I might get a luscious snack..." A little sigh from the mesh-like skin on its back caught the assassin's attention vaguely, but he kept his eyes on the ground. "He seems to have been thinking the same thing." Damn his anxiety. His heartbeat jumped a bit, speeding up a little. A low chuckle from the Igua. "And he still seems to think so."

"No price, Igua," the Viper repeated, tightening his grip again. "He's going for Hex. A Block." The Igua narrowed it's predatory eyes, its sharp pupils shrinking and a few glances were shot their way.

"Such a good meal and you want to use it as a Block?" the Igua hissed quietly and the Viper narrowed his own eyes as the spikes on the Igua's back and tail stood erect, sharpening dangerously.

"Have you forgotten what Hex is doing for your kind on Pekopon?" the Viper growled and the Igua paused, its eyes growing again as he stood up straight.

"Good point, Viper," it said and its tail twitched, the spikes lowering slowly. Dororo felt a small wave of relief and shut his eyes, letting his shoulders slump a bit. "But why this one...?"

"It wanted to know about Operation Hex," the Viper said and Dororo opened his eyes, glancing back a bit. "It seems to know more than it should. All it asked was where it was taking place, so he must know what it's going to do." He felt a sharp nudge from the gun barrel on his back. "Well?"

Dororo remained silent as the Igua shifted its gaze down to him, its eyes harboring a dangerous kind of curiosity as Dororo shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling almost the entire bar's eyes on him.

"Operation Hex is a... a pulse, thats going to temporarily let the minds of all Keronians slip long enough for them to become vulnerable enough to be.... taken."

"...He doesn't know so much," a Kimelio retorted, sitting down, the action of the moment having been lost. Colour-changing aliens, this one had blue stripes up it's green sides and a white stomach, its tail red and blue swirls and a blue patch on its right eye with a yellow and green eyes. They had strange ear-like structures, like a Pekopon dog, on the sides of their heads, and nobody but the Kimelio knew what they were for. Some said it helped them hear the bloodflow of their prey. Others say it lets them see in heat-vision when their eyes are shut. As well as this, they had a single tail-like growth on their head, going down to approximately where their tail started before sharpening out. This "tail" also had red and blue stripes, for this Kimelio.

Dororo glanced up quietly, watching as everyone lost interest.

"...He led on to believe he knew more," the Viper grumbled, sounding irked that he hadn't gotten as much of a rush as he'd thought.

"I'll slip you a card," the Igua sighed, turning and vanishing into the crowd. Dororo cast a nervous glance at his captor before letting his eyes fall again. He saw no way to escape right then. His heart was racing as he felt dozens of hungry eyes on his body, craving his skin, his blood, his _screams_. They were all sick, sadistic, but they could never harvard their hunger long enough to make it official torture.

The Igua appeared again, handing the Viper what looked like a key card. "Room 103. Keep him locked up until it's time."

"Alright," the Viper said, taking it before shoving his gun up into Dororo's back again, pushing him on. He stumbled his first step and saw someone push their chair back, like to catch him, but he caught it quickly, feeling his heart beat even harder. He couldn't fall here, Keron help him. "Watch it," the Viper hissed quietly and he nodded silently, feeling fear rise in his throat.

They passed a Kimelio and it's tail drifted after Dororo, sliding up his neck and leaving a small scratch. He cringed, jumping at the touch and spinning around, his heart skipping a beat. The Kimelio snickered, licking the trace of blood off its tail. "Hey," the Viper hissed, glaring at the Kimelio.

"Just having fun," the Kimelio snickered. "Whats the point of having a prisoner you can't torment?"

"When it's your prisoner, do whatever you want," the Viper hissed and the Kimelio shrugged, turning back to his cup. Dororo felt himself go a little numb as he stared after the Kimelio before turning down a hall at the end of the bar. _Blood,_ he thought wildly, feeling the hall tilt. _That Kimelio was drinking blood._ A Kimelio's diet consisted of Keronians, Faliens and Jaranians, and the only kind on this planet were the first. Dororo shuddered quietly as they stepped into an elevator, a Kimelio standing next to them with his arms crossed as he waited for the elevator to bring him. It cast him a glance before looking up at the lights tick by. It shut its eyes, drinking in a deep scent and sighing quietly.

"No price," the Viper said and the Kimelio sighed.

"Thought as much."

The tail behind the slick form twitched, touching Dororo's arm gently. He stiffened, waiting with his fear rising every second for the tail to twitch and tear his arm open. It didn't, merely slid down his arm before landing on the ground behind the alien gently.

"What were you doing in the basement?" the Viper asked and the other alien glanced up.

"Honcho wanted to see me," he said with a little shrug. "I'm a Mecha analyst. He's wondering how well Hex would fix to a Mecha."

"Well?"

"Pretty well, surprisingly, though she'll get exhausted easily."

"Damn..."

Dororo stared at the ground, listening quietly, feeling a sweatdrop slide down the side of his head.

"Your captive is gonna faint of fright," the Kimelio chuckled before stepping out, vanishing down a side hall and letting the door shut behind it. Dororo shut his eyes, lowering his head and letting his breath out quietly.

"Are you?" the Viper asked, sounding irritated.

"No," Dororo said quietly, his voice trembling, though it was hardly noticable with the single syllable. The Viper nodded absently and looked up, waiting for the buttons to reach 18. It ticked off slowly before finally the door opened, revealing an empty hall.

"Come on," the Viper sighed and probed Dororo almost boredly. He walked down the hall slowly, taking a left turn before stopping outside a door with "103" outside of it. The card was held up and a flash of red light traced its barcode before the door slid open quietly. From the hall light, Dororo could see the room was generally empty, aside from the bed in the far right corner.

The Viper unwound the chains from Dororo's neck slowly, careful not to let the sharp edges cut his throat. He slid part off his wrist, leaving what looked like laser shackles. He hadn't noticed them there. "Go on," it said and Dororo took a tentative step inside before walking into the doorway. He turned his head and watched as the door shut before a light came on on his shackles and he was able to move his arms apart. "They can snap back together anytime, so try to avoid itching your head," the Viper warned and Dororo glanced up, making note to definetly be careful about that. He walked to the door and pressed his ear up against it, listening untilthe Viper's footsteps faded. He reached back for his sword and caught air before he remembered he'd left it. "Shoot," he mumbled and looked at the small crack of light escaping through under the door. It would have to be enough.

A quick scan of the room revealed it was almost literally Dororo-proof. The entire room was made of cement, and for Keron's sake, he'd found a pair of shackles on the wall opposite his bed. His bed. Strange, how quickly he was calling this his room. He leaned back against the door, sliding down and sighing quietly. He gasped and his wristbands snapped together, a loud _clink_ echoing off the walls. The door pushed open, pushing him gently out of the way. "Hope your hungry," a female voice said quietly and slid a tray in. He blinked and stood, looking around the corner of the door.

A female Kimelio stood there, her skin a light blue with pink stripes on her back, legs, and down all three tails. She had two sprouting from her head, showing how young she was. They lose two tails from their head as they grow old until only one is left. Similar to Keronian's with their tails and face colours, he supposed...

"...Kind of," he said, looking at the food. Riceball. Springroll. Shrimp. Pekopon Japanese food. Koyuki-dono made it frequently, and he liked it. "...Thanks," he sighed before crouching, tensing before jumping for the freedom of the hall.

She caught him off guard, both her head-tails lashing out and grabbing either arm, promptly releasing the laser and wrapping around his wrists, jerking his arms apart and holding him in mid-air in front of her. He stared at her in silent disbelief, swinging gently from his perch. His arms complained and he cringed when she tugged on his wrists, stretching them apart. "Alright," he gasped, wincing again. "Okay!"

She narrowed her eyes at him for a minute and he noticed her pink markings had turned red. They lighted to their original colours before she dropped him, letting his shackles snap back together. _They're faster when they're younger,_ he recalled much too late, cursing himself for forgetting such a thing.

"I'll come get your dish later," she said and shut the door with her regular tail. He listened as it locked and his shackles separated. He sank down onto his knees, sighing and rubbing his shoulders. Not pleasant.

He took mental note not to get split in two while he was here while he ate the springroll quietly, leaning back against the wall on the opening-side of the door and holding it with both hands, nibbling silently. He set it down, half finished, after a second, picking up the riceball and popping it in his mouth. It was followed by a jumbo fried shrimp, or what he was pretty sure was a jumbo fried shrimp, before he sighed, picking up the springroll again and starting to nibble on it. His shackles beeped quietly and he heard the door lock slide out. _That wasn't much time,_ he thought and popped the rest of the springroll into his mouth, pulling his mask back up. His shackles snapped back together and he stood quietly, kicking the tray gently to slide to a stop at the door. It opened and a flash of green streaked into the room, slamming him up against the wall on the other side of the room. His air was forced out of his lungs by a thick, blunt object pressing against his lungs, making him dizzy. Unfocused vision or not, he reconized the Igua from before, as well as the triumphant hunger in its slitted eyes.

* * *

Igua = Iguana

Kimelio = Chameleon

Igua; Tall, 6/7ft tall. Scaley bodies, normally in shades of green. Red and blue aren't unhear of though. They have a long tail with spikes that can be blunt or sharp. They have mesh-like skin on the backs of their necks/shoulders, for breathing in scents like emotions, blood pumping, heart, ect. They have spikes that suffice as hair. Think dragon ball z? XD;

Kimelio; Tall, 5/6 ft. Smoothe, also scaley bodies. They can change colours, as well as colour styles (so you can have plaid, stripes, polka-dots...), but the colour shades change slightly with their mood (not the style). They have one tail on their ass, so yeah XD. Alright, here it is. When they're _young_, they have 3 tails on the backs of their heads (like an Acara on Neopets?), and as they get older, 2 of them fall off so they only have 1. c: lmao XD

That's it really.

Also...

GO LOOKIT MY OTHER FANFICS. DUDE. THEY ROCK.

Not really but SRSLY I WANNA YELL FOR NO REASON WITH CAPS LOCK AND I HAVE NUTHIN ELSE TO YELL ABOUT SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE.

.....................

Hope you enjoyed (and understood) c:


	4. Predatory Sadism

Oh god, Sadism-fluff. Beware me DX

UM... Let's see.

If you get squeamish for blood, gore, sadism, predatory torture, or anything, you know, **_evil_**, try and skip this chapter. If you wanna skip it, go below, and I'll give you a short form of what happened. This isn't a mandatory chapter, now that I think about it... Blah, it _is_, but if you get really squeamish, you better skip it. You can survive the fic without it 3~

* * *

"You," he choked, gasping for breath. The Igua's blunt tail was between its body and his, holding him six feet in the air against the cold cement behind him so he was almost face-to-face with this predator. It grinned, it's fangs glinting and letting him see the venom glands thicken with poison. He shuddered at the thought of those huge fangs inside of him and pressed himself back against the wall, his hands grasping at it and looking for a hold before pressing themselves palm-up against the cement.

Somewhere in there the shackles had released; probably when the door closed, seeing as blackness had once again surrounded them besides the glowing yellow eyes inches in front of him. His stomach fell and he felt sick, his heart beating hard.

"Yess," the Igua hissed quietly and shut its eyes, scenting the air slowly and lifting its head as it did so, a look of pure joy coming over it. "Delicious fear and blood," it said quietly, grinning when Dororo's look of fear deepened. "You'll taste great," he whispered and Dororo whimpered quietly, cringing away when the Igua leaned in. This was how it would end for him? At the hands of an Igua, he'd have never guessed. He'd never given much thought to the agony these monsters put their prey through before devouring them. Now he'd pay for it, getting to experience it first hand.

And what of his Platoon? Being sent on a useless mission that turned out to be worse than useless. It was terrible...

The Igua licked its fangs with its blue tongue and Dororo cringed away helplessly, his arms pinned against the wall now by the Igua's hands. "Be afraid," the Igua said huskily and snickered evilly before leaning in towards Dororo's neck. It traced its fangs along his collar bone, making him moan quietly, his stomach wrenching. He felt his sickness deepen as well as his fear as he felt the tongue touch the neck wound that the Kimelio had given him. It licked the wound and sent a wave of fear and pain through Dororo's body, making him shut his eyes tightly. The fangs rubbed gently against his neck and he stiffened, waiting, nearing panic.

The fangs finally broke his skin, sliding in slowly. He moaned loudly, trembling as he felt the wash of poison fill his body. The Igua watched the terrified face of his prey out of the corner of his eye, smirking as he injected the Keronian with its venom. He shut his eyes and let his venom flow naturally before sliding his fangs free. Dororo tensed when the fangs slid free and whimpered before gasping, his entire body shaking slightly as he panted. He could almost feel the poison making its way around his veins, waiting to render him helpless. Not that he already wasn't.

"Are you scared?" the Igua whispered in Dororo's ear and he turned his head away, eyes shut tightly as he didn't respond. After a pause the Igua bit the mask gently, letting his fangs break through the material and slide the attire down. Dororo jerked uselessly, unable to stop himself from being unmasked in his final moments. The Igua smirked, licking its blue tongue over his cheek and making him shudder violently. This was terrible... "Are you... _scared_?" it hissed again quietly and Dororo nodded slowly, his breath hitching. He felt exhaustion overtaking his limbs and knew the poison was taking effect. Weakness filled him and the Igua laughed quietly before sliding its tail back from his prey. Dororo fell limply onto the ground, landing on his stomach with his hands in fists over his head, shutting his eyes tightly. He curled into a weak ball before being pushed onto his back, a heavy tail resting on his body. He opened his eyes, finding his vision unfocused. The Igua still stood over him, he could see, and it deepened the burden on his chest and stomach, making him exhale hoarsely. "Scream," the Igua said, its fangs glinting in the dim light. Dororo let his eyes close, trembling slightly. He felt claws on his throat and opened his eyes again weakly, finding the Igua kneeling next to him with its claws around his throat. "Scream," it whispered and Dororo's breath hitched again. He felt something sharp on his stomach and dragged in a painful gasp before the claw slid into his lower stomach, dragging a hoarse cry from his throat. The Igua closed its eyes, looking like it was in ecstacy. It opened its eyes and they slit again as it pulled its claw slowly up through his stomach. Dororo wailed painfully, writhing in a desperate attempt to free himself. The claw stopped, rigid, before jerking up into his chest, stopping just before his ribs. He screamed, arching his back and shutting his eyes tightly. The Igua shivered and slid the claw slowly from his chest, making him gasp and twitch to the side, tears brimming his eyes. It licked the dark blood off its claw, whispering quietly. "Delicious," it whispered huskily while Dororo gasped, his breath hitching painfully while agony seized his torso, burning through him like a wildfire. "Again," it whispered and a quick slash tore the side of his arm open, making him scream again in agony, arching his back yet again. The Igua shivered, listening to his prey's useless screams as he dug it deeply into Dororo's leg, pressing on until it made it out through the other side. Dororo screamed in pain, tears running freely down his revealed cheeks now. How could this not be considered torture!?

The Igua drank in the terror and agony scents coming off Dororo in waves, making him shiver in anticipation. The fear factor always made them taste so much better. The blood got pumping, warming the body to a point of burning until their hearts stopped from exhaustion or bloodloss. But they never let a single drop of the red delicacy escape...

Dororo's entire body was made of pain, his helpless cries burning in his raw throat. Blood covered his torn body, deep gouges, wounds and slashes covering every inch of his tainted blue skin. He wanted to beg, plead this monster to leave him go, or kill him, just make the pain... the agony... go away. Anything to be free of this...

His back arched and he screamed again as the Igua dug a claw into his side, breaking into the skin just below his right ribs. The hunter watsed no time, feeling himself being pushed to the brink of pure ecstacy and ready to devour his prey, alive. The unfortunate ones, those who didn't die of exhaustion or bloodloss, were eaten alive...

He pulled his claw up slowly, making Dororo scream again as his skin tore slowly, breaking apart and letting blood wash over the Igua's hand, turning the already red hand darker. Dororo's mind tilted violently and he felt the brink of death as well as insanity beckoning him, his eyes shutting tightly as he arched his back, screaming almost non-stop. _The pain. Why.... why so much pain?_ The part of his mind that wasn't occupied with the burning, the searing sting of his wounds or the lightheadedness of bloodloss and hysteria thought wildly as he heard the Igua gasp himself, jerking the claw free before sliding an arm behind Dororo's back, lifting him into a sitting-up position. _Is it over? _he thought desperately, his tears and blood mingling on his ripped body.

No, it was about to begin. The Igua plunged its fangs into his shoulder, dragging another hoarse scream of agony from his throat.

_Suffer,_ the Igua thought ecstatically, clenching his fangs around the muscle in his grasp and forcing his prey to scream again. _Cry, scream, suffer...._ He dug his claws into Dororo's shoulder and waist, where his other hand held the victim, tearing his shoulder with his fangs. Dororo's entire body screamed with him as death lept at him, making a frantic but failed grab. Dororo's shoulder seemed to vanish, the skin and muscle underneath tearing away in the Igua's fanged mouth. It gave a snarling sound as it released Dororo's waist, devouring the meat quickly while his dying prey lay limply in his arms, shock finally setting in, making his body numb. He felt his tears but couldn't feel anything else, his vision starting to fade into white...

* * *

Oh god, there is so much _M_ in this chapter it isn't even funny.

Behold, my sadistic side.

And remember kids; if you're going to write gore, don't hesitate to jump into the _HORROR._ :D AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gag* Oh god, I knew that cookie didn't go all the way down.

Moving along...

...Actually, no.

XD

**Note from above:** Pretty much, all that happened was that the Igua tortured Dororo, cut him up a bit [a _lot_], and then the Igua got hungry and such off his pain and started to eat him (bit his shoulder) and then Dororo fainted.

:X

I suck at summing up.

Hope you enjoyed~


	5. Pills, Threats and Promises

I know I said I wouldn't update because of my hand, but I thought I could at least give you guys this and the Invader Exchange chapters. Sorry I haven't been diligent. :c

I'll try harder.

3 Enjoy~

LESS GORE, SORRY~

* * *

Light washed over the two enemies, one nearing death and the other about to tear his heart out.

"_Louka!"_ a shocked voice screamed and the predator jerked, its claws sliding from the asssassin's shoulder and lett him drop limply onto the ground, ready to die in a pool of his own blood. "Louka, what...!?"

"Cellis, leave!" the Igua hissed, his back spikes rising teritorially. Dororo managed to open his eyes, pain searing through his body as his blood leaked from the dozens of wounds on his body. The Kimelio stood in the doorway, the girl that had brought him his food, and her entire body was dark red now, with navy stripes. Her eyes were big and angry and her three tails with stiff and sharp with fury.

"Step away!" she snarled and the Igua hissed at her, haunching his shoulders over Dororo and blocking his view.

_Don't hope to live,_ Dororo thought incoherently, his vision swimming as he started to go numb. Death circled him like a hungry wolf, waiting for his will to weaken just a little more so it could steal him away. But... was there hope now? Could he live... after this?

"Leave," the Igua hissed again, his blunt tail spiking out. "I stake claim."

"You have no rights to stake claim on someone else's captive," the girl hissed before stalking towards him, her regular tail lashing back and forth. "Step. Away."

Dororo would have cried out, or moaned, if he had had any energy left to spare as the Igua stood, holding him with its arms. "I've already injected him," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. Death took a swipe, missing by mere inches at Dororo's faltering heart.

"Give him to me, or you'll regret it," she snarled, and it was the last thing Dororo heard before everything went black...

* * *

"How _could_ you!?"

"He was so... vulnerable!... So intoxicating..."

"I gave you the key to get his tray, not eat him!"

A quiet intake of breath. "How can you stand to smell that and not feel the same way!?"

"I'm not a sadist."

Dororo felt his numbness washing away slowly and cried quietly, reaching out for it, his only salvation now leaving. Pain welled in his body and wiped his mind, making him gasp quietly and whimper. He felt tight binds all over his body, and something soft below him, but it didn't stop the pain that seared itself into his mind.

"He's awake," a quiet feminine voice said and a low rumble signified a growl from next to her. "Try anything and I'll take another," she hissed now and he heard a step stop near his head before a small ruffling noise. "Can you open your eyes?" she asked quietly and Dororo tried to place her voice as he clenched his eyes tightly against the pain before opening them slowly. Unfocused surroundings surrounded him and he blinked once, letting it all clear. _Where am I?_ he thought, wishing to speak and fearing it could come out a cry of pain if he tried. "Can you speak?" she asked and he shut his eyes, tilting his head one way then the other slowly, feeling like it would rip his skin apart at the seams if he did anymore. "...Are you in pain?" A little whimper responded and he nodded quietly, his breath hitching and making it feel like someone was stabbing his chest. _Keron, what is this..._ he thought painfully, wincing.

"Ohh," he moaned when he felt something touch his body.

"Shh," she said quietly and he opened his eyes a bit, shivering and giving a quick gasp when it sent a flash of pain through him. "You're going to be alright..." A sheet had been pulled over his body, a thin blanket to cover his torn shape. He offered no struggle, not wanting to see it. He closed his eyes, laying back and feeling tears in his eyes again as the pain started to escalate. "Take this," she whispered and he felt something against his lips. He winced faintly but, after a hesitation, took it, swallowing the pill quietly. He opened his eyes a bit, looking up at the Kimelio that had brought him his food and, inevitably, saved his life...

"Where does it hurt most?" she asked, folding her dress behind her legs so she could crouch next to his bed. He shut his eyes, waiting quietly before letting a quiet sigh escape him.

"M... my chest," he whispered, feeling his heartbeat faltering occasionally, speeding up and slowing down randomly and making him feel like he was having anxiety attacks. Then again, maybe he was.

"How?"

"Heart," he mumbled quietly and felt something soft and cold touch his chest over his heart. He cringed, trying to move away from it to no avail, only succeeding in sending another flash of pain through his body.

"Shh," she whispered. "It's fine." He opened his eyes slowly, seeing she had only rested her hand on his chest. He gave a shuddery sigh, waiting anxiously for the pill to start having its effect.

She watched him quietly and saw how his entire body lay back and relaxed gradually as the pill started to kick in. "Better?" she asked quietly and he nodded faintly.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, a big black splotch on his memories. Why was a Kimelio helping him...?

"I tried to eat you," a voice from behind her said and he looked past her, the Igua coming into focus. He felt his entire body jerk and tense before he gasped in pain, fear rising in his throat. He gulped, remembering nothing but wishing it to stay that way. "I failed, thanks to Cellis here," he said and the Kimelio shot him an acidic glare but he kept on, "and most of those who survive wish they hadn't."

"Shut it, Louka, unless you want another used against you." Dororo saw a spike had been cut off the Igua's tail, and a bandage had been wrapped where it should be, another around his waist.

"Why help me?" he asked quietly, laying back in the bed and closing his eyes, mustering up enough courage to lift his right hand. It sent a flash of pain up his arm and he cringed, letting it fall again. _Too much,_ he gasped in his mind, waiting for it to fade.

"That's my business," the Kimelio, Cellis, said, and Dororo didn't press. He lifted his arm again, this time the left one, slowly, weakly setting it on his stomach. He felt warmth there, warm liquid, and moaned quietly as he pictured his body a bloody, shredded mess. "Don't rush yourself," she said, sounding fretful.

"If he wants to see what I did, let him," the Igua, Louka, said with a trace of a smirk on his face. Dororo shut his eyes, letting his hand slide along his stomach. He uttered another low moan when he felt deep crevices in his body, gouges digging into him under the bandages. He trembled as his hand moved along to his other side, finding a deep tear there. He traced a hand down his lower stomach, finding a deep hole there. He felt tears well up again as he touched his hip, pain welling as his hand slid down a ways before stopping on what felt like bone.

"Why..." he whispered, his voice cracking. "Ohh..." He felt a soft but cold hand wipe a tear off his cheek and he opened his eyes, looking up through swimming vision at Cellis.

"You'll heal," she said quietly, wiping his eyes gently with the sleeve of her dress. _Kimelio don't wear clothes unless they have something to hide,_ Dororo thought incoherently but didn't get any farther than that. He gave a loud moan of despair as he touched his left ribs, feeling the deep gouges that the Igua had scored there and feeling the bone's scarred shape. He cried out when he touched one and jerked his hand away, sending a flare of pain in his wounded shoulder and making him cry out again, tears running down his face. _Broken,_ he thought frantically, crying quietly as he let his hand fall limply next to him. _He broke your rib... your hip...._ He ventured no further, feeling the Kimelio wipe the tears off his cheeks. _Where's my mask,_ he thought incoherently, but found himself unable to open his eyes and look around for it. He felt heavy, his limbs made of lead as exhaustion and grief took over his body. He fell asleep slowly, his tears stopping only when he lost consciousness.

_..._

_......_

_........._

_Zeroro opened his eyes and found himself standing on a cliff, a huge peak staring down into a black and purple swirling abyss. Poisoned-looking clouds drifted below him as forms flew around, screeching. Zeroro felt strength in his body, the ability to move, and mustered enough courage to look down at his body. It was fine. He trembled in relief, sinking to his knees and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thank you," he whispered to nobody, relief washing over him. _

_"Thank _you,_" a familiar voice growled with a smirk in its voice and he jumped to his feet, spinning around and seeing Louka there on all fours, his tail lashing back and forth as he lept at Zeroro. The assassin cried out, feeling the Igua's claws circle around his neck and slam him up against the wall. The cliff, the abyss, the clouds were gone, a room now surrounding them with hundreds of torture devices. _

_"No!" Zeroro cried, kicking desperately before he choked on his air, the Igua's claws tightening. He gasped uselessly, grabbing at the wrist cutting off his air. "N....n-no," he gasped, his head rising in pain as the Igua twisted it's wrist. He felt his mind slipping, unconsciousness sliding over him._

_"Not yet," the Igua hissed and spun, throwing him to the ground. Zeroro cried out, bouncing painfully off the ground only to get a claw wrapped painfully around his chest, squeezing him. He gasped in as much air as he could, grabbing the hand around his waist and chest, arching his back and letting out a silent scream as the predator crushed him...._

Dororo woke with a hoarse scream, something squeezing painfully around his ribs and waist.

"You're alright!" a familiar voice cried and he felt a hand close around his. "You're fine!"

Dororo writhed painfully, his breath gasping in and out as his chest rose painfully with each intake and exhale. He shut his eyes tightly, crying out when it tightened again and arching his back. "You need to relax!" he heard Cellis say quickly, her own breath quick. "We'll have to go again if you don't calm down!" Dororo felt a wash of terror and gave a quiet wail, lapsing into panting breaths as he felt it tighten slowly around his body. He twitched, nearing panic and tears again before a _whoosh_ of air escaped whatever was grasping him and loosened. He gasped in a breath and gave a hitching cry, feeling a tear run down his cheek. "Did it come through?" she called behind her shoulder, her grip on his hand loosening.

"Yes," an unfamiliar voice called and Dororo gasped quietly, holding his torn side and grimacing.

"I'm sorry," Cellis said and slid her arms under Dororo, lifting him gently, though unable to avoid jarring his broken ribs. He gasped painfully but lapsed into quick, panting breaths as she swept out of the room. "We needed to check our heartbeat for poison microbes, and the only way to do that was to..."

"Fine," Dororo gasped, his voice wheezy. "F-fine..." Cellis sighed and slid into a room, resting him softly on his bed. He kept his eyes shut tightly as she slid his blanket over him and he offered little struggle when she pressed the pill into his mouth. He swallowed it with a wince, waiting for the pain to start ebbing again and sleep to follow...

"I need a blood sample," Cellis said quietly and Dororo groaned quietly, opening his eyes a bit to look up at her. She had a small syringe and needle in her hands and he shut his eyes tightly, sighing shakily.

"Alright," he said quietly, shifting his arm out from under the sheet weakly. He felt a quiet prick and he winced as he felt the needle slide into his skin. He gave a shuddery sigh as she slid some of his blood out of him and let himself relax a bit as she pulled it out. "Gah," he sighed shakily and opened his eyes, watching her stand.

"Wasn't so bad, hm?" she offered and he cringed when she held up the dark red blood. "Oh... Sorry," she sighed, stepping back with it.

"It's fine," he sighed quietly, shutting his eyes as he felt the shot start to kick in.

"I'll leave you for now," she said and he nodded faintly, feeling himself start to drift. "Sleep well," was her last words as he drifted into unconsciousness.

_..._

_......_

_........._

_Zeroro opened his eyes slowly, feeling pain well in his chest. _The pills didn't work,_ he thought immediately, moaning quietly as he struggled to reach for his waist. His hand didn't move and he had a sudden flash thought that it was broken. He snapped his eyes open again and tried to look down, finding his neck restrained. "What's going on!?" he cried, unable to move any part of his body. He waited as everything fell into place, feeling his anxiety rise as everything came into focus. A big, cement room with dozens upon dozens of cruel-looking devices and structures. And, now he was sure, he was in one. He craned his neck and cringed painfully when he felt something bite into his neck, gasping painfully when the rope took shape against his skin. "What is this?" he gasped, struggling to free his arms now. He pulled their ropes taut, managing to bend the elbows a bit before the rope stopped them. His legs were pulled tight below him as well, his arms forced over his head and on a slight angle. He looked around frantically, feeling his panic rise as he heard a quiet, rasping chuckle fill the air. _

_"I won't fail this time," Louka said behind him and Zeroro stiffened, the Igua's voice coming from inches behind his head._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" Zeroro whispered, trembling. _

_"Nature," he whispered and Zeroro felt something pierce through his back. A flash of reflected light glinted in his vision and red slid down the blade, his eyes wide as he choked quietly on the blood rising in his throat. The sword vanished from his view and he choked, his chest falling painfully. He jerked as the sword pierced right through him again, forcing itself through his chest and making him give a silent scream of pain. _

This is really happening, last time it was real, Keron, please help me,_ he thought pleadingly as the sword pierced his chest again, making him scream silently with neither unconsciousness or death seeming anywhere near. Oh, the horrors of a nightmare, where escape was a dream..._

_........._

_......_

_..._

"A dream," he moaned loudly, rolling to the side. "Please, Keron, a dream... a dream..."

"Wake up," someone said with a voice he never thought he would hear near him again. His eyes opened slowly, painfully as he stared up at Louka. His eyes widened and gasped in a quick breath, struggling to pull away from his looming figure. "Calm down," he muttered, standing up straight. "I'm not going to try anything."

"Where... Where's Cellis?" he whispered, wincing as he felt the pills effects fading.

"She's sleeping," Louka said and Dororo felt his stomach drop. The Igua's mesh neck sighed quietly before he did, shaking his head. "I promised I wouldn't eat you," he said and, after a pause for the anticipating Keronian; "or anything else you wouldn't approve of. Or her." Dororo looked down, closing his eyes and giving a quiet sigh. "Tell me when to give you your pills," the Igua sighed and Dororo listened as Louka sat down quietly. He opened his eyes a bit, looking up at the roof.

"...When will I be able to take off the bandages?" he asked quietly, while he could still speak without his voice cracking.

"Doctors said soon. Next week, about. So anxious to see what I did?" Dororo winced and the Igua shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry....... habit. Bit of instinct..."

"It's fine," Dororo said shakily, closing his eyes again and, again, letting his hand wander over his body. Some of the gouges weren't as deep as the last time he'd dared touched it, and he could move his right arm a bit with the pain in his shoulder dulled. He couldn't remember much but he knew that bandage would be there longest... "You said I would wish I hadn't survived," he asked hoarsely, shifting his gaze to look at Louka, unable to stop a flash of fear when he saw the predator. Louka kept his eyes on the roof, his tail twitching in discomfort.

"I did," he said simply, and Dororo hesitated before letting the subject drop. Why did Louka seem to tense?...

Why was he referring to him as Louka instead of The Igua?

Strange how his mind was starting to work...

"He's up?" a sleepy voice asked from the doorway and Dororo looked up. Cellis yawned and rubbed her eye, her tails twitching. "I'll get your medication," she said and vanished out the door. After a pause Louka stood and walked to Dororo's bed, leaning over the Keronian and making him shrink back frightfully.

"I'm not going to hurt you now," he said quietly, his eyes proving this fact; his pupils were large, not slitted, so no hungrer or anger was there. "But know this; once she trusts me to leave you alone with her, I'll finish the job." Dororo felt a flash of terror as the Igua stood up, flicking its tail dismissively.

"...Why are you doing this to me?" he asked quietly, feeling tears arise in his eyes.

"...Not why you think," Louka said quietly and flicked his tail, turning and stalking out of the room just as Cellis walked in.

"Cellis," he started before cringing, his shoulder jarring when he shifted to sit up.

"Don't push yourself," Cellis scolded and pushed her dress under her legs and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're healing well."

"Mm..."

"...What's your name?"

Dororo opened his eyes, a little surprised, and hesitated before telling her.

"Dororo," she said, her eyes looking at the roof. "...Isn't there a forest on Pekopon called Doro?"

"I was named after it," he said, closing his eyes again as his friends image flashed into his head. "Koyuki-dono renamed me..."

"Koyuki?" Cellis asked, looking down. "A Pekoponian?"

"She brought me to her village," Dororo explained, not opening his eyes. "A ninja village. They showed me the art of ninjutsu, and I changed my name when I chose to protect Pekopon instead of.... invade it..."

Cellis watched him quietly before sighing, sliding the pills out of the small pocket in her dress. "Invade. So you're part of a Platoon?"

"Mhm," he sighed, keeping his eyes shut once more.

"...So, they'll be wondering where you are..."

"Hardly," Dororo said quietly, his voice almost dripping with acid. "I'm... invisible. To them. My leader the most... Unless there's a chance for me to be of sacrificial use....." He felt himself nearing the traumatic state he entered when he thought of these things, the switch twitching to snap into place. A cool hand sliding around his own stopped it cold and he opened his eyes, looking up at Cellis as she smiled faintly down at him.

"Then it must make you good at your job," she said, smiling. "They never know when you can hear their plans."

"They never see me when it's important," he said quietly, but the trauma was gone. "...Can I have my pill...?" The pain in his chest was starting to burn and Cellis blinked in surprise.

"Sure," she said quickly and he slid his hand out from over the sheet, taking it quietly before putting it in his mouth and swallowing with a little wince. "...I can bring you water from now on, if you like," she offered, and he shook his head quietly.

"Actually... Yes, please," he sighed, closing his eyes. The pill worked quickly and he felt his pain go numb, sighing quietly in content. "Thank you Cellis-dono," he mumbled quietly, feeling his mind start to mist before he'd even noticed what he'd said...

* * *

....I hope you enjoyed c:


	6. What Lies Below the Bandages

Sorry about lack of updates. I fail like that. :C

AS YOU CAN SEE~ I broke my scaffoid. XD One of my carpal bones, fun. So, either, I get it OFF on monday (YAY) or I get a FULL ONE on monday, for 4 weeks (GAH).

Depends on X-Rays~

ANYWAYS...

Enjoy C:

Mild gore warning XD; Dororo learns what's under the bandages~

* * *

.........

Three Kimelio, two Igua and another unidentified species of alien stood outside the room, each one looking as anxious as the next. Cellis exchanged a glance with Louka, wringing her hands nervously. "Is he ready?" she whispered, uncertainty rising.

"The doctor says he has to stop hiding from it," Louka replied quietly before averting his eyes to the ground. "We just need to hope it's not bad..."

Dororo stood in the room, closing the door gently behind him and leaning back against it, nearly trembling. How could they expect him to do this?... But he had to. He had to know what had become of his body. He walked to the huge mirror in the doctors office, holding the table next to it to steady himself. His entire body was covered in bandages from his feet to his neck, but there was no blood on him, as of now. They had stopped bleeding... a few days ago?... Probably. His mind was swimming as he lifted a shaking hand to his chest, wrapping it around a bandage that would release them all, according to the doctor. "Keron, help me," he whispered, sliding the bandage off.

It unraveled, the rest following and sliding down his body to land in a heap at his feet. He felt his legs weaken and grabbed the table tightly when his knees buckled, holding himself up as long as he could, staring in horror at what had become of him.

His right shoulder was nil, the deepest gouge standing there. No wonder he couldn't move his arm; the muscle, tendons, the nerves in his shoulder had been torn out. He could move his right arm, stiffly and painfully, but they said they might have a fix for it. How could anyone have a fix for this...?

And his chest.... Deep scars criss-crossed his stomach and chest, but several deep wounds stood out amongst them all, the one on a diagonal line from his lower stomach to his collar bone the worst. His ribs were still broken, mostly healed, but they throbbed painfully while he stood, but now he was numb to that fact. His hip bone had indeed been what he touched the week prior, and only just now was it starting to heal. A small wound had been there, but deep enough to reach the bone. He felt his body shaking and shut his eyes tightly, his torn body searing an image into his mind. His arms and legs were criss-crossed with deep scars and gouges, one on his leg particularly deep. It had gone right through, the claw, if he remembered correctly, and he was sure every part he did dare remember was true.

He sank to his knees, lowering his head and letting his tears fall. They stained the ground below him, the bandages he knelt on, but he was oblivious to it. His entire body trembled with the grief of what he carried now, the despair of losing everything. His hands sank to the ground in front of him, clenching into weak fists as his tears fell on them now as well.

_Keron, how could this have happened?_ he wondered grievingly, his breath hitching painfully in his chest. He took only one pill a day now, but it still hurt. Especially when he moved around a lot. They had moved him into a different room, out of critical finally and into a simple room with even a lock on the door. A bed with a counter and doctor supplies in cup boards and drawers, it even had a small selection of books. He'd touched nothing, sleeping or tracing his body to try and prepare himself.

He'd failed to do so, drastically, and now knelt weakly, his back shaking with his silent cries.

The door slid open slowly and Dororo stepped out of the room, staring emptily down at the ground, his body re-bandaged.

"Dororo," Cellis started, taking a step towards him before Louka's hand grasped hers gently. Dororo gave them no look, merely walked across the hall silently, pushing his hand against the room of his door and slipping into it, letting the door _click_ and lock behind him.

"He needs time to cope," the doctor, a Kimelio, said, giving Cellis a sympathetic glance. "You should talk to him, but not now."

"...Alright," she said, looking down quietly.

Dororo sat in his bed quietly, staring down at his bandaged hands. Every scar, scratch, mark had burned itself into his memories, and now he could practically see through the bandages. He turned his head a bit, glancing at the little plate with his pill on it, the small glass of water next to it signalling Cellis had remembered. After a long pause he took the pill, leaving the water and pulling his blanket over him, rolling onto the side facing the wall and shutting his eyes tightly, crying silently and waiting for the pill to take him away from the cruel reality.

_.._

_......_

_........._

_Zeroro found himself in the corner of the torture room, his legs hugged tightly to his chest as he stared out over his knees, his terror rising as the Igua stalked about in the room, its tail lashing back and forth as it searched for the prey that had escaped. How he had escaped, not even Zeroro was sure, but he was gravely thankful that this is how he found himself. _

_"Come out, _Zeroro,_ the Igua hissed, turning its head and giving a loud sigh through its mesh neck. A sudden thought hit Zeroro, and he couldn't recall where it had come from; _I never told him my name._ He pulled back into the wall, trembling as the Igua's search brought it nearer. "I smell your fear," it hissed, but went past, its tail lashing back and forth in rage. It vanished from his view and he gave a shaking sigh, relaxing profoundly._

_"Got you," it hissed and Zeroro looked up, panic-stricken, as Louka stood right before him, grinning his fanged grin and looming his full six and a half feet over Zeroro. _

_........._

_......_

_..._

Dororo opened his eyes, curling into a tighter ball when he saw the image of his body seared in his mind instead of the wall that was there. _Keron... Is this what I have to look forward to every day?_ he wondered and felt a flash if despair fill him.

"Not today," a voice hissed behind him and he twitched a bit, trying to see behind him out of the corner of his eyes and not being able to. He reconized Louka's voice though.

"Louka, if we wait much longer they'll bring him to Hex," the other presence in the room hissed back, and he could heear one of them pacing.

"Cellis still doesn't trust me," Louka hissed back and Dororo winced a bit when his chest tightened in fear. What were they talking about?

"Then do something that will hurry that up," the other form hissed and he heard Louka's mesh neck sigh.

"He's awake," Louka said suddenly and Dororo stiffened painfully. "...Dororo?"

"Mm...?" he mumbled quietly, acting half asleep as he rolled over, opening his eyes a bit. "...What...?" he asked quietly, blinking his eyes into focus. Louka stood halfway between him and the doctors supplies, and a Kimelio stood off to the corner, right behind Dororo's head. He'd been lucky that it hadn't seen his eyes open.

"How're you feeling?" Louka asked, kneeling in front of him. Dororo blinked a few times and offered a little smile, hoping it looked genuine.

"Fine," he said quietly, shutting his eyes.

"...How... bad was it...?" Louka sounded a little bad, and Dororo was actualy finding it hard to decifer wether it were genuine or not.

"...Bad," he said quietly, shutting his eyes tighter.

"...I'm sorry," Louka said quietly and stood up. Dororo opened his eyes and looked up at Louka quietly. Was that sincere...?

"...Fine," he mumbled, closing his eyes and pushing his head deeper in the pillow, holding the blankets tightly.

"...You're supposed to eat something," Louka said and Dororo groaned before opening his eyes. "Sorry," Louka said, offering an apologetic smile.

"...It's alright," Dororo sighed and winced as he sat up. Louka pushed the door open and pulled a plate off a trolley out there before pushing the door shut with his tail, walking to Dororo and resting the tray on his lap. "Thanks," Dororo sighed, glancing at it. "...Why so much Pekoponian food?" he asked curiously as he picked up the springroll with both hands and started to nibble on it, looking up at Louka. The Igua blinked and glanced away, looking almost guilty. Dororo blinked and looked back, seeing the Kimelo eyeing him for a second before looking away. He hadn't felt very uncomfortable in a room with Louka for the week he'd been in critial (or had it been two?) but now he shifted in discomfort.

"It's pretty common, what with us being on Pekopon," Louka said, offering him a little smile. Dororo returned it after a second before resuming his nibbling. _Oh, Koyuki-dono,_ he thought with a grieving sigh. She must be worried sick. _If Keroro-kun hasn't told her I'm already dead,_ he thought sourly and felt a flash of panic. _What if he told her where he sent me? She wouldn't come here!..._ But she would, and he knew it. _Please, Keroro-kun, don't use her too... _

"Whats wrong?" Louka asked suddenly and Dororo blinked, looking down. The springroll had been squeezed in his hands and some of the insides had spilt out.

"Just... just thinking," Dororo stammered fretfully before pushing the rest of the springroll into his mouth. He went for the riceball now, popping it whole in his mouth.

"I'm going to go see the prisoner," the Kimelio spoke up suddenly and Louka cast him a warning glance.

"Fine," he said and the Kimelio cast Dororo one last look before vanishing out the door. Dororo looked down as images of Koyuki beind found and taken by Louka burned his mind, dozens upon dozens of them where Louka ate her...

"Who's the prisoner?" Dororo asked shakily, finally daring to ask.

"A traiterous Kimelio," Louka said and Dororo sighed shakily in relief. "Why?"

"Nothing," Dororo mumbled as he bit down a fried shrimp.

* * *

Not much to say.

Trailed off from inquiries, though...

Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
